Seven Days of Vaniro
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Vaniro week posts! 4 one-shots included, so come one and come all!


**Seven Days of Vaniro**

Day 1; Holding Hands

 **I Like Your Hand**

"Hey! Whatchya think you're doing? This is MY tree!" Vanellope snapped at the boy only a few feet below her. And, being nearly fifteen feet up the tree, it was beginning to feel like an invasion of privacy.

The boy shrugged.

"Didn't have your name it. I was just wondering what you were doing." he said.

Vanellope tilted her head, but her scowl didn't waver.

"How'd ya know I was up here?" she inquired suspiciously.

The boy sheepishly smiled and held up a drone. Vanellope's cheeks flushed, but before she could monologue in anger, the kid defended himself.

"I promise I wasn't spying on you! I was just testing it, and I found some random girl sitting in a tree and I… uh, got curious."

Vanellope's flickered down to the pretty well-made drone.

"What kind ten year old has a drone?" she asked.

The boy smiled, "I'm a genius. And eleven. Besides, what kind of ten year old girl carries around 50 voltage batteries in their back pocket? Do you have a death wish?"

Vanellope's hands flew to her hoodie pocket.

"How'd you know they were in there?" she squeaked.

Hiro held up his drone again.

Vanellope grit her teeth.

"The batteries are for emergencies. Now leave me alone!" Vanellope looked at the "branch" the boy's next step would land on, "Or you'll regret it."

"Like what?" the kid rolled his eyes.

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Um, it's pretty obvious."

The boy looked at the multi-colored branch and then back up at Vanellope, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I agree."

Vanellope cringed as he missed her booby-trap branched and climbed closer. She stood up on her branch, trying to get further away from this kid.

"Hey, you got what you wanted. Info. Whatever. Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked.

The kid stopped for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

Vanellope leaned up against another branch for support and crossed her arms.

"I dunno 'bout you, but most people that sit by themselves in a tall tree want to be alone."

The boy thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Touché."

The kid began climbing down on the tree and Vanellope sat back down on her branch, relieved it was over. She didn't like very many people. Strangers were just one of them. And one of the biggest (but not THE biggest. That was a special place reserved for Taffyta). Vanellope powered back on her tablet to continue playing with car structures, and trying to create the best, fastest model. She'd been close too (part of the reason she'd been such a crabby-pants). Suddenly, a snap was heard. Vanellope quickly turned her head to see that the kid had forgotten about her "special" branch and was falling. Not wanting to let her tablet fall, she hooked her knees onto her branch, held her tablet in one hand, and caught the boy's hand in the other.

They dangled there. They boy's face was contorted with horror, but it wasn't until he tried grasping to a stable branch and letting go as quickly as humanly possible, did she realize the reason for the full extent of it.

Vanellope sat back on her branch as quickly as possible, hiding the hand she'd caught the boy with deep in her hoodie pocket. She averted her attention to him to her tablet, wanting to really just disappear.

The boy sat there in silence for so long that Vanellope thought he'd actually just decided to leave. But he finally spoke up and Vanellope's hope was lost.

"Your… hand…it's…" he stuttered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vanellope muttered.

"Is that what the batteries are for?" he asked.

"I said: I don't wanna talk about it!"

There was another silence. Vanellope didn't know if he was there or not, so she tried her best to refrain from crying.

"Awesome." The boy finally said.

Vanellope's eyebrows stitched. It didn't sound sarcastic. Or one of those nervous oh-dear-god-let's-not-anger-the-freak-now tones. It sounded… genuine. That… wasn't possible. Not even Ralph was like that.

She turned her head ever so slightly to see the kid's expression.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"C'mon! You're part my favorite thing in the entire world. The highest achievement of science! I can't believe I just met a cybor—"

"SHHHH!" Vanellope hissed, "Okay, okay, I get it. You think a lot of cyborgs are cool. Well, a lot of people don't."

The boy tilted his head and thought about it.

"Yeah, I can see that… my name's Hiro, by the way."

Vanellope stopped looking at his (and she'd die before admitting it) cute, little gap-toothed smile and into the distance.

"Hiro. M'kay. I'm Vanellope. Well, it's Caliphatis. But call me that, and you'll be needing a nose job."

Hiro climbed in front of her, ignoring the glare she was giving him for being on her branch. Instead, he held out his hand for her to shake, making it so she'd have to shake with the metal hand. Vanellope gulped, but refused to be a scaredy-cat and shook his hand.

Even for years after that, Hiro always liked holding her metal hand.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. You can also guess I read Cinder. Anyways, this is for Vaniro week, day 1. The theme for today was "holding hands", if you didn't know. I decided to give it a… creative turn. It was 894 words, my expectance was about 500. That's a little bit bigger (a lot). Hope anyone reading like it!**

Day 2; Cuddling/ Hugging

 **Afraid of the Dark**

Hiro and Vanellope were joined at the hip. And knees, and neck, and scalp. Vanellope once tried saying they were all around joined at the body, but it caused Ralph to spurt his coffee, so she figured there was something wrong with what she'd said. But the point was-was that they did everything together; made toys together, played with Mochi together, ate their meals together. The two were the best friends that there could possibly be. They had their fights, just was any five-year-olds would. Over who's project was better, or who had the better "when-I-grow-up" concept, or the better of two: vanilla or chocolate, or… or…

being afraid of the dark.

Truth be told, Hiro didn't care about the dark, and neither did Vanellope. Okay, the last part was a lie. But she wouldn't EVER tell Hiro that. He would call her a scaredy-cat! And she was no scaredy-cat, Vanellope could tell ya that!

… she just, didn't like the dark, that was all…

After their fifth and sixth birthday, the two's guardians agreed they were old enough for sleepovers. Vanellope and Hiro were ecstatic. A sleepover! Those would never end! Well, on the weekends, anyways. The first sleepover was Hiro's birthday gift, so it was at his house. They made little rockets (as they planned to put them on Mochi) and made designs for Vanellope's race car (Hiro told her it was stupid to want to be a racer, but he ended up having fun indulging Vanellope with good ideas. After all, who could give her better ones?). When it was time for them to go to bed, they whined and complained non-stop, even as they changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth (although it sounded more like "my rand mee sthay urp hyaner?" for the latter). Hiro had to except it, but things got worse for Vanellope.

Hiro had no nightlight.

Looking back, Vanellope was sure Ms. Cass would have found something for her, but she hadn't wanted to seem like a scaredy-cat in front of Hiro. Especially since she'd already told him that she was 100% not, in any way, shape, or form, afraid of the dark.

But the dark was super scary.

Vanellope slept in a futon while Hiro slept in his bed. The worst part was looking under his bed, where she was sure there was some sort of monster. Vanellope was terrified. It wasn't longer before Vanellope ducked under the blankets and started crying. She tensed up when she realized that there was something breathing right in front of her. Vanellope tensed up, but mustered enough courage to peak outside the blanket. It wasn't the boogey-man though (well, sort of). It was Hiro, staring concerned at Vanellope under her blanket.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, careful not to wake up his older brother on the other side of the room.

Vanellope wiped her nose and looked away from Hiro.

"…yeah."

Hiro rocked on his heels for a minute.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stretching out his neck in emphasis.

"Yeah!" Vanellope snapped. The two's heads shot towards Tadashi, afraid that Vanellope had woken him up. "Yeah," Vanellope said, softer this time.

Hiro didn't move though. He sat and thought for a moment.

"You could… sleep up in my bed if you want." he offered. It wasn't the biggest bed in the world, but it could hold two kindergarteners.

Vanellope wavered in her response. If she said yes, that would mean she was scared. But if she said no, she would still be scared. Plus, it wasn't like Vanellope was actually confessing to being scared…

"Okay," Vanellope replied in a hushed voice.

The two climbed back into Hiro's bed. Vanellope instantly get safer. And warmer.

In the morning, when Ralph went to pick Vanellope up, Cass told him what she'd walked into that morning; the two in bunches of blankets, snuggled together. Cass found it positively adorable. Ralph was a little more forward-thinking.

"It isn't going to be so cute when they're older," he grumbled.

He was wrong. They're seventeen and eighteen and it's still adorable.

 **A/N: Little more in-box like, but I was actually planning on skipping today to have more time to work on tomorrow's (it's going to be a video). But A kingdom of procrastination, and it looks like, I'm the queen. Anyways, I hope anyone reading liked this, and I thank you guys so much for the nice tags on my last Vaniro week post. :)**

Day 3; Living Without the Other/ Dying

 **The Snow Queen**

Watch the video, and the story's in the description. Look up "Snow Queen, Vanellope, Hiro, Elsa, fearingthepain" and you should get it. But here it is while you're here.

So Elsa is the Snow Queen, and, to be blunt, she freezes people. But she also had people do to her bidding (hence the yellow eyes). She wants Hiro for some reason (you will discover why later). In order to get him to agree with her terms, Elsa kills Tadashi. The pain is so great for Hiro, that he accepts Elsa's offer to numb the pain, putting himself in her control. She shows him her ice palace and then explains there was once a girl, Vanellope, that got away by using her powers (her glitch). She now wants revenge, and, since Hiro's a tech genius, she wants him to kill her. So Hiro finds Vanellope, and tries to coax her into leaving with him to go to Elsa's palace (she doesn't know the last part). However, the other kids come to bully Vanellope. Hiro, flustered, yells for them to leave. Vanellope is grateful, too grateful for Hiro's comfort. He warms up to her though, and, when Vanellope explains she hates her powers because they make her different, a mistake, he realizes he can't kill her.

However, Elsa gets tired of waiting and goes after Vanellope herself. Hiro protects Vanellope though. There's a fight. But when Elsa and Hiro (well, Baymax to be literal) are at a stalemate, Vanellope basically burns Elsa with the molten cola springs. They are safe. However, it is figured out why Elsa had so many ice statues of the people she controlled; they refused to do her bidding, so they turned to ice. Because Hiro refused to do as Elsa's bidding, he turns to ice.

I'm sorry, I didn't do day 4. I'm honestly kind of… um… platonic? I don't know. In other words, I get too squeamish when I write anything too… sticky-sweet. I guess that's where my immaturity is channeled...

Day 5; Anger

 **14**

Warning; slightly T rated

"You what?" Hiro all but shrieked.

"… what? What did I do?" Vanellope replied, slightly confused.

They were in Hiro's garage, playing around with a few inventions and whatnot, talking about life. It seemed normal until Hiro's outburst.

Hiro blinked at Vanellope's inability to spot the wrongness in what she'd just said.

"What, is that Performing Arts High School thing?…"

Vanellope's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Is that what this is about? My high school?" Vanellope fumed. It was no secret Hiro was in disdain at the idea of Vanellope going to a Performing Arts High School instead of one for technology.

Hiro shot back, "Oh, so you're going to turn this around! No, I don't mean your high school!"

Vanellope raked her hands through her hair and nearly yanked out her ponytail.

"Then what?"

Hiro stared at her open mouthed.

"I meant about the part where you've slept with 14 guys." He stressed.

Vanellope paused and looked at Hiro suspiciously.

"What, that? Why?" Vanellope asked.

Hiro looked at the ground.

"It's-it's 14 guys!" he exclaimed.

Vanellope began laughing.

"You're a-a—"

Hiro scowled.

"Oh shut up. You're so far on the opposite side of the spectrum, everyone must seem like that to you."

Vanellope's mouth gaped and she smacked Hiro in the arm.

"Fudge you."

"Seems you do that a lot."

"OW!"

 **A/N: Short, short, short, short, short, short, short. This is, short, short, short, short, short, short, short.**

 **I have no clue what came over me to write this. I just figured that yesterday's prompt gave a lot of sad ones, and anger is also kind of sad. This is pretty censored, so no one come crying, 'kay?**

Day 6; Birthday

 **Like Her Mother**

Hiro sat in his car for a minute. It was hard for him to believe he was doing this. Or, rather, hoping for this. Finally, he took a breath and stepped out of the car and walked up the driveway.

It'd been six years since he'd seen her. They were 10, playing with each other until Ralph was afraid someone (more than him and Aunt Cass) would see her. They were the only ones who really knew what she was; an EverAfter; fairytale character that, even further didn't age. She wasn't an original one, just born from one. Whom was actually unknown. Most had other powers too, like Vanellope who could teleport and make Hiro angry with her ability to be really good at hide and seek and tag.

Hiro's stomach tightened. How hard would it be to see a childhood friend still be a… child? More so at least. Vanellope still had a birthday (who didn't?); February 29th. She should have been 16 by now. Or four. Neither were accurate to her physical appearance as, according to Ralph, Vanelloe had chosen to go from five years old to ten. Ten had seemed to be her disable age.

He would have come for her birthday when she turned 12, but where they'd moved to was unknown. This time, Ralph had sent an invitation. Risky, really. But maybe it was just so Vanellope could have a normal sweet 16? Ironically, no matter what age you were at, you really are only one age once.

Hiro knocked, and a 16-year-old ravenette with her hair up in a ponytail, a small, slightly upturned nose, hazel eyes, and of small stature came to the door.

Hiro looked at her noticing the traits to be familiar.

"I'm here for Vanell—"

"HIRO!" the girl shrieked and practically jumped on him for a hug.

Hiro looked down, a slow recognition of what was happening swirling around and making it out of his head.

"You're, uh… Hi, Vanny!" Hiro stuttered.

Vanellope looked back up at him with a blush.

"Oh… I probably should'a said something first." she turned back towards the party. "It's probably better if I explain inside, come in!" she ushered.

Hiro stepped inside and looked around. There weren't a whole lot of people, but it was a lot more than Hiro would expect Ralph to let her have. But since she decided to age, it was less…

"'ey, Brainiac! Stoop to my level for a moment so I can explain." Vanellope teased.

Hiro would have been a little offended, but he'd just realized that his childhood best friend could still be his best friend. At least, for a little while longer, until she—

"Why do I even try?" Vanellope grumbled, "Do you care? Did you just come for cake or something?"

Hiro laughed nervously, "Sorry, Vanny. I do want more than cake."

"Oooh," said a girl with platinum blonde hair and in all pink hummed.

Vanellope cringed.

"Taaaaf!" she whined. "I said no scaring off guests!"

'Taf' laughed and shook her head.

"I think you're video game junkiness does that for you."

Hiro's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Wait, are we playing Sugar Rush?" he asked excitedly. It was their favorite game to play, other than tag (Vanellope's favorite more than his).

Taf rolled her eyes.

"M'kay. You're such your mother's daughter."

Vanellope's eyes widened and she looked as if she was trying to shrink. Hiro looked around for a moment.

"Something tells me if you tell me about the decision to age, I'll understand what she just said about you're mother."

Vanellope smiled a bit. "Yeah.." She licked her lips and began the story.

"So I wanted to find my parents, right? I want to those places where they, you know, look through the paperwork. I tried , all those sites too. Eventually I found other EverAfters. It was how I met Taffyta and my other friends. I guess it was pretty easy to figure out, because, while my hair and eyes were my dad's, I had my mother's face. So they told be and they also gave pointers that Ralph didn't give me, main one being get to the age of eighteen so that I can run without being caught. They only let me skip a year or two because it would be too suspicious. You should have seen the look on their faces though. They really loved my mom… I guess finding her daughter was like finding her. Or something close to it. And I'm saying 'I guess' a lot—"

Hiro's curiosity cut Vanellope off.

"Wait… who's your parents?" he asked.

Vanellope blushed once again (she NEVER did that when they were little).

"Well my dad was human and my mom was… uh, well. I mean, she advanced a lot. She became a doctor and everything, not to mention divorced the prince. But she's uh…"

Ralph, still as huge as Hiro remembered him (even though Hiro was almost 2 feet taller than he's been).

"Aw, c'mon Vanny, spit it out." he said.

"Cinderella." Vanellope deadpanned.

Hiro chocked.

"No!" he said.

Vanellope shrugged, "Yeah."

Hiro thought for a moment.

"Wait, how exactly are you anything like a princess, again?" he asked.

More blushing.

"Well, my mom uh… well, my dad's human, so…"

Vanellope was a lot like her mother in the way she looked. But she also was like her mother in the way she fell in love; with a human.

 **A/N: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **As you can see, I pretty much went with my "Vanellope is Cinderella" headcannon. A little backstory, though, on this; The Sister's Grimm was the book at got me into writing Fanfiction. Basically, it was a book about Fairytale characters that are real, and are trapped in a town (I think it beat OUAT in terms of release date). They don't age and they're called EverAfters. Cinderella "Cindy" divorces Prince Charming before she gets trapped in the town and, while trapped in the town, falls in love with a human. After an incident where the husband tries to become youthful again to be like his wife, Cindy ages to his age so they can live and die truly together.**

 **So that was the inspiration behind this. The only one. I'm so freaking tired…**

Day 7; ANYTHING

 _ **It was another video without a really complicated plot. It barely had Vaniro in it, really. But I'd been working on it, so I used it. It's called "teenage supertstar; penny vs. vanellope (ft. hero)" watch if you dare.**_

 **OVERALL A/N: So? What do you think? Review or something. LISTEN PLEASE: I ALWAYS GET FOLLOWERS FOR ONE-SHOTS AND I'M LIKE… WHY? This especially has no reason for that. There's no more Vaniro week, so why would I have more one-shots. I think you for your support but..**

 **~Sam**

 **P.S. How many Tumblr users didn't even realize it was me?**


End file.
